iPod Shuffle
by Twi224
Summary: I decided to try this. Hopefully it's good. iPod shuffle!


Author's Note: Okay, guys, I've finally written SOMETHING! WHOOOPP! :p Now, my sister, 9peggy, did this and I thought it was a great idea. I'm gonna do an Ipod shuffle story…. thing… the pairing is Edward and Bella. Sometimes, it'll be from Bella's POV and sometimes Edward's. Here we go!

Should'veSaidNo by Taylor Swift

Bella's PO

I walked to my locker and was trying to get my stuff for English. I heard Lauren walk next to me. "Lauren, just leave me alone." I groaned. She's been bugging me ever since Edward, the hottest guy in school, asked me out.

"Oh, shut up, Bella. Edward's over you. We had a nice little "meeting" in the broom closet. So get over yourself. Have a terrible life, dork." That's all she said. She just walked away.

There's no way that Edward would do that. I walked up to him and stared him. He shifted and looked around a lot. "Hey, babe. How are you?"

I knew then that he did.

MoreThanWords by Extreme

Edward's POV

I sat across from Bella on the couch. If only she knew how much insecurity was building up inside me. We've already said "I love you" to each other, but that didn't seem like enough. What if it she didn't mean it? What if she couldn't say those words? Would it still seem like she loves me? "Bella….? Do you love me?"

Her head snapped up in surprise from her homework. "What? Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well… I…. I need more than words to prove it," I stuttered, unsure. What if she took it offensively?

"What? Edward? What's gotten into you?" Her eyes narrowed in anger, then opened in understanding. "Oh! Edward? Is this about the time I took that doughnut from you?"

This time, MY eyes widened in surprise. Oh no.

CallMe by Shinedown

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe it. She was breaking up me.

"Edward, I can't take anymore. It's over. You never talk to me! You never even acknowledge me! I can't take it!" Her eyes welded up with tears.

"Bella…." I stopped. I realized that this WAS my fault. I'm hurting her more and more everyday. I loved her too much to hurt anymore. "I'm… sorry. I'll get my things and leave." I packed all my things and went to the living room and put my spare key on the table. As I opened the door and was about to leave, I whispered, "I'll always love you, Bella" Then I shut the door behind me.

EyesonFire by Blue Foundation

Bella's POV

I walked to my next class and saw an arrogant Edward stare at me as I passed. He was getting on my last nerves. He thought he knew everything. He thought he could scare me to make himself feel better, because he knew who was right, smarter, and better. I let him win, because I was waiting to unleash my surprise. I smirked at him and kept on walking. I heard a scream behind me, and I began to laugh maniacally. I turned around and saw him covered in tar and feathers. He turned to look at me and glared. I laughed and turned around, not realizing that Edward had come up behind me.

"Hey, Bella!"

My heart stopped. "Edward, no-!" Arms wrapping themselves around me cut me off.

"I wuve you, Bells!" He whispered in my ear. "Happy April Fool's day!"

TheWayILovedYou by Taylor Swift

Bella's POV

I stood alone in our kitchen. It was always this way. Cue him walking in.

"Bella? Are you here?" He opened the door and took his jacket his off.

"Yeah, in the kitchen." I sighed, unhappily.

"Hey, love." He smiles his charming smile and wrapped me in a hug.

I tried to smile. "Hey." I wrapped my arms around him. Cue dinner.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight? So, you don't have to cook." He offered, very gentlemanly.

"Why, sure, Edward. How nice of you," I replied with a small smile. Cue changing.

"Great, let me change and we'll get out of here." He went up the stairs.

I waited a couple of minutes. Cue drive.

"Hey, hon? Do you wanna drive?" He called from down stairs.

I couldn't take it anymore. "No! No, no, no, no! I can't do this anymore!" I ran outside into the pouring rain. Of course he ran after me.

"Bella! What's wrong?" He looked worried.

"This isn't real anymore! This has no feeling! What happened to you! What happened to how you used to be?" I screamed.

He looked stunned. "I thought I made you unhappy! That's why I changed!"

"I HATE how you are now! I want the old Edward back! I want-"

"Bella, shut up!" He grabbed my face roughly and kissed me.

Invisible by Taylor Swift

Bella's POV

I stared at Edward Masen from across the cafeteria. _Of__course__he__'__ll__never__notice__me_, I thought to myself. I looked at his girlfriend and realized that she was talking to some other guy and Edward was just staring at her, trying to get her attention. She'll never notice him. Never really SEE him. If only he could just look at me.

"Bella? What are looking at?" Alice asked me.

I looked back at Edward then said, "Nothing." I got my lunch and threw it away, passing by the table he sat at. He didn't even pass a glance. He smiled at his girlfriend and his eyes lit up like candles. She didn't even notice.

SheistheSunlight by Trading Yesterday

Edward's POV

"Edward? What are you thinking about?" My innocent Bella asked me. I looked at her. Why did I do to deserve such a creature? She was like the sunlight and I was the monster that took the sun away from her.

"Just sunlight," I replied.

She laughed. "Why are you thinking about that?"

"No reason," I grinned, but it was only a show. I loved her laugh. I would miss it.

She frowned. "Edward, you don't look happy what's wrong?" She was very observant…

"I'm fine," I mumbled. I wish I was wrong, but I wasn't. I have to get as far away from her as possible-

"STOP IT!" She yelled at me. "I know what you're thinking about. You are NOT a monster."

I stared up at her. Well, I had already stolen the sun, might as well bask in the sunlight for a little while longer.

Headstrong by Trapt

Edward's POV

I looked at her from across the room. Her thoughts… fantasies… floated through my mind. Me loving her. Me holding her. Me marrying her. In her dreams.

"You're wrong. Never." I said, coldly.

She looked up at me, startled. "What-oh… Edward-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Swan! It's not happening! You may be my favorite to play with, but it's nothing more than that. Besides, I'm not just gonna drop everything for you. I have a business to run. I can't… I won't give everything away!" I growled. My business was the most important thing to me. I wasn't about to replace it. She didn't belong here. I don't know why I even tried to combine my job of being an assassin with "love".

She began crying, but she knew I was right. It wouldn't work. Ever.

ICaughtMyself by Paramore

Bella's POV

Time and time again. He's asked me over and over, but I couldn't say yes.

"Come on, Bella! Please?"

"Sorry, I can't, Mike." I groaned.

"It's because of Cullen, isn't it?" Mike sighed, defeated. That shocked me.

"What? O-o-of course not! I wouldn't stoop that low!" I panicked. Mike made me think of him. Again. I looked to my right, and there he was. Grinning.

I glared back at him. There was no way I getting with the town's player. But every time I looked at him, he had this look like I was going to be his and I couldn't do anything about it. But HELL yeah I had a choice! There was no way. I walked past him, defiant.

Author's Note: Okay, so tell me whatcha think. Is it good? Bad? Should I never do it again? Should I create a story from one of them? C'mon, peeps! Gimmi input! I love nice reviews, but if something sucked, it would be cool to know about it so I don't keep doing it. :D Go on; the blue button is waiting… all alone… waiting for you to return it's calls!


End file.
